Odds & Ends
by prpl pen
Summary: A collection of drabbles from various communities. Rather than clutter up my page with a bunch of super-short stuff, I'm grouping them together here. Ratings vary, but won't go above T for this.
1. Practice

A drabble for the LJ community IYfic Challenge. The theme was "Secret."

**Title: **Practice  
**Rating:** K+**  
Genre:** drama/romance/shoujo-ai**  
Pairing:** implied Miroku/Sango and Inuyasha/Kagome; can be taken as Kagome/Sango**  
Word Count:** 200**  
Summary:** Kagome and Sango decide that practice makes perfect. 

They've been practicing.

It is Kagome who suggests it, carefully, after Sango expresses a secret worry.

"He's been with other girls before. You _know_ he has, and I--" A light blush rises on the demonslayer's cheeks, and her gaze flicks up to Kagome through thick lashes. "I don't even know what it's like to kiss someone," she finishes softly.

Kagome nods. Her worry isn't quite the same. She knows there is only one other he might compare her to, but when the time comes she wants it to be _her_ kiss he remembers. So...

_Practice_, they agree. In secret, of course.

They begin awkwardly, both overly-conscious, both too worried about kissing "the right way" to relax.

_Practice._

They learn that there is no set technique. Soon it seems as natural as breathing.

_Practice._

It has become a ritual. They slip away, when time and circumstances allow. Soft lips brush against like, hungry mouths draw life and heat from one another. They do not speak, save for one word, when their original purpose seems all but forgotten. When they stop to look at each other, neither quite sure what to think, until one of them finally whispers the needed reminder:

_Practice._


	2. Motivation

A drabble for the LJ community IYfic Challenge. The theme was "Higurashi Kagome."

**Title:** Motivation  
**Rating:** K**  
Genre:** general/introspective**  
Pairing**: n/a**  
Word Count:** 218**  
Summary:** Kagome can be very determined when she puts her mind to it. Of course, it helps to have the proper motivation. 

Kagome was tired, her arm was sore, her fingers red and beginning to ache. She didn't care. She was really starting to get the hang of this.

When she'd started early that afternoon, just after digging Mama's old archery set out of storage, seeing arrow after arrow miss the mark--often by a very wide margin--was almost enough to make her quit then and there. Then she'd closed her eyes and seen his smug face and the thought of proving her worth kept her going.

Souta had watched her for a while, offering applause even when a shot went especially wild, before growing bored and finally wandering off to play video games. Mama came out twice; first to gently correct her form and later with a snack and words of encouragement. Grandpa kept his distance altogether. Kagome felt like she probably should have been insulted by that, but he did kind of have a point. Besides, she could still feel his gaze from time to time from whatever safe vantage he'd picked.

But now, as the late afternoon light began to fade to red dusk, Kagome allowed herself a satisfied smile as an arrow buried itself in the target. Not quite the bull's-eye she'd been aiming for, but she was getting closer.

She'd show him.

That jerk.


	3. With Dreams of a Far Flung Country

A drabble for the LJ community IYfic Contest. The theme was "Shippou."

**Title: **With Dreams of a Far-Flung Country...  
**Rating:** K**  
Genre:** general**  
Pairing:** n/a**  
Word Count:** 200**  
Summary:** Shippou contemplates where Kagome comes from. 

He wonders what Kagome's country must be like.

She has explained to him before that it isn't so much a different _place_ as a different _time_, one nearly five hundred years removed from his own. He half-understands this, or at least he tries to. In the end, it is easier to picture an upside-down land beneath his feet, where men and women glide along on bicycles of every color. Occasionally, when no one is paying attention, he puts an ear to the ground and tries to hear them.

Sometimes, when Inuyasha is in the right mood, he'll talk about what it's like. He confuses Shippou with tales of glass houses taller than trees, strange smells, constant noise like a growl from the heart of the world, and water that's far too hot. Inuyasha seems a little confused by it, too.

When Kagome studies by the light of the campfire, he'll often sit on her shoulder and silently take in the textbook's pictures. Kagome notices and brings him back some "magazines" to look at, bright and glossy and filled with sights he longs to see with his own eyes.

He wonders, almost idly, how long it would take to dig there.


	4. Tears

A drabble for the LJ community IYfic Challenge. The theme was "Rain."

**Title:** Tears  
**Rating:** K+**  
Genre:** angst/introspective**  
Pairing:** implied Inuyasha/Kikyou**  
Word Count:** 183**  
Summary:** Kikyou is free now to do those things she could not do in life. 

Kikyou knows that she is changed now; freer. Free to love, free to hate...

When the first raindrop hits her cheek, she finds she is also free to weep.

She is almost surprised at how easy it is. She thought she'd forgotten how to cry.

She tries at first to resist, choking back a sob filled with bitterness and regret, then the rain begins in earnest and Kikyou is unable to hold back the flood. She stands in the downpour and lets herself go, weeping for the girl she once was and the woman she never had the chance to be. She weeps for the boy caught between two worlds, cursing his name and the life together that they never had.

When the sun breaks through the last lingering mist of the shower, she is calm once more. Kikyou understands. Perhaps now she is free to weep, as she never could in life, but she needs the rain.

This cold clay body isn't meant to cry. Kikyou can weep, but she can no longer shed tears.

The rain must shed them for her.


	5. Plowshares into Swords

A one-shot for the LJ community IYfic Contest. The theme was "Weapon Origin."

**Title:** Plowshares into Swords  
**Rating:** K+**  
Genre:** general**  
Pairing:** n/a**  
Word Count:** 490**  
Summary:** You get on Ma's bad side and she'll mess you up. 

I was boilin' the rice for our supper when I heard Jinenji cry out for me. He sounded scared, hurt maybe. It was them again, had to be. Those kids from the village, come back to point and gawk at my poor little boy; blasted horrible brats with nothing better to do than sneak up here to laugh at him, just on account of he's different.

Lately though, it ain't just been laughin'. They've been gettin' bolder, more cruel. Last week when I was away doin' the wash, a gang of them jumped him. Pushed him down in the mud. Held him there and pulled up a bunch of our plants; made a mess of the garden. When they got tired of that, they turned on him, kickin' and punchin' and who knows what else. When I got back he was just layin' there, bleedin' in a half-dozen places, dirt smeared all down his face, 'cept for where the tears washed it away.

He might be bigger than them, but he don't fight back. He don't know how.

It's up to me to keep him safe. Problem is, more and more those village boys don't pay no heed when I yell at them to get. They know their parents won't punish them. Heck, maybe it's their parents who send them up here in the first place.

"Ma!" Jinenji definitely sounded more than scared. He sounded hurt. I dropped my cooking spoon and ran right out. A gang of them was circled around him, chuckin' rocks. My poor boy was just huddled there, tryin' to cover his face with his arms. He was already startin' to bleed in places where the rocks hit him.

My hands clenched into fists, and I yelled as loud as I could, "You get away from him! I mean it!"

They only laughed and chucked more rocks while my boy started to cry. "Quiet, ya old witch, or you'll be next!" They was gettin' bolder all right; too bold. They didn't mind what I said at all.

I can't say exactly what came over me then, but I guess if you're a mother you'd know how I felt. Nothing mattered then except protectin' my boy, so I grabbed the first likely thing I saw--it was my good hoe--and just charged in swingin'. They didn't expect it, that's for sure. In fact, I think I taught those village boys a few lessons before they all turned tail and ran back to their Mas. Let's just say that Jinenji weren't the only one who needed bandagin' that day and leave it at that.

I know they won't stay away forever. I know I can't protect him from everything. Still...maybe it ain't much, but when I got this hoe gripped tight in my hands, I know I ain't helpless, and that makes all the difference. Won't no one mess with my boy without payin' the price.


	6. Struggle

A drabble for the LJ community IYfic Challenge. The theme was "Childhood."

**Title:** Struggle  
**Rating: **K+  
**Genre:** memory/general  
**Pairing: **n/a**  
Word Count:** 150**  
Summary:** Some look upon childhood fondly, while others... 

From the moment he burst forth from the egg sac, there was struggle. Struggle to kick free and swim, with legs not fully formed, through the viscous fluid and up to the air his lungs already screamed for. Struggle to fight his way past the masses of his siblings who hadn't made it, who hung suspended and still between him and life. Even as he broke the surface there was the struggle of the weaker ones against the strong, who crowded their nest-fellows away from food and shelter, leaving them exposed to forage and fend for themselves against predators and the elements.

And yet, he'd survived.

"Well, Jaken-sama?"

"Eh, Rin?"

Her eyes were wide and curious as she repeated her question. "What was it like when you were little, Jaken-sama?"

He scoffed as he shouldered his staff, masking an involuntary shudder, and waved a dismissive hand. "It's hardly worth mentioning."


	7. Another Kind of Coin

A drabble for the Yahoo group Inuyasha Issekiwa. The theme was "Money."

**Title:** Another Kind of Coin  
**Rating:** K**  
Genre:** general/introspective**  
Word Count:** 200**  
Summary:** Sometimes it's impossible to admit the simplest things, even to yourself. 

It is a delicate sort of dance the two of you do. He knows the reason you stay near at hand, but won't _admit_ he knows. You, in turn, will never let on that you see how grateful he is for your company. He pretends it's the coin that's important and you oblige him, complaining that he swindles you out of a fair share of the profits. You find yourselves slipping into your roles quite easily: master and servant; houshi and tanuki.

You both know it's nothing more than misdirection.

A stranger might wonder why you bother to keep up the charade, why you spend so much energy to wrap the simple truth in such a transparent disguise. Somehow, this question never enters your mind; despite your differences, embellishment and illusion come to both of you almost as naturally as breathing.

Perhaps because of this, it is merely easier to continue to play those roles as your paths converge with increasing frequency. To quibble over money. To act as if it is merely profit and convenience that keep the two of you from your solitary wanderings. To see another kind of coin: one you keep hidden, lest it should tarnish.


	8. Moon and Stars

A drabble for the LJ community IYfic Challenge. The theme was "Stars."

**Title:** Moon and Stars  
**Rating**: T**  
Genre:** romance/lament for times past**  
Pairing:** Inu no Taishou/Sessmom**  
Word Count:** 168**  
Summary:** They were truly in love, but they were so much younger then. 

They lay entwined beneath the distant stars and he kissed her tenderly, and brushed a strand of silver hair from her brow. "Anything you ask," he said, "I will give to you." And he meant it, for he was younger then, with a heart of sincerity.

She kissed him back and smiled on him, throwing a hand toward the heavens. "Bring me a string of stars to catch up my hair," she said, and laughed, for she was younger then, filled with more joy than sorrow.

Again by night he came to her, proudly bearing his gift: a net of gems as shining as the heavens. With hands unused to such delicate work, he carefully pinned it on and smiled at the result. "There, my beloved. Moon and stars."

She gave a light laugh and kissed him, taking his hand in her own. Beneath the night sky they moved together, and they were truly happy, for they were so much younger then, and love was all that mattered.


	9. And Rest You Now in Peaceful Sleep

A request drabble for Katrina5.

**Title:** And Rest You Now in Peaceful Sleep  
**Rating:** K**  
Genre:** general/memory**  
Pairing:** n/a**  
Word Count:** 176**  
Summary:** Sango & Kirara's first meeting, for Katrina5. 

Sango's earliest memory is of Kirara. When just a tiny girl, she'd awakened to rain beating down on the roof of her family's home, while outside lighting slashed violently across the sky. She should have been frightened, but Kirara was there, lying right beside her, the small youkai's soft fur and warmth a comfort in the midst of the storm. Sango can still remember the feel of that fur beneath her fingers as she drifted back to sleep, knowing she was safe.

Kirara's first memory of Sango goes further back. Her curiosity at the unfamiliar noises and scents finally getting the better of her, she had stalked quietly inside the family home, a place normally forbidden to her. There on a mat on the floor she saw the small human child, lying asleep with one fat fist pressed tight to her mouth. On silent paws she'd padded closer, and gently touched a damp nose to the baby's forehead. Sango had given a tiny sigh of contentment as Kirara curled up close to her, guarding her sleep.


	10. The Wonders of Modern Conveniences

A request ficlet for silrayne.

**Title:** The Wonders of Modern Conveniences  
**Rating:** K+**  
Genre:** general/humor**  
Word Count:** 367**  
Notes:** Kagome + Ginta & Hakkaku, written for silrayne. 

They were fighting. _Again_.

Not that it wasn't expected. In fact, Kagome half-thought if there ever came a time when Inuyasha and Kouga met and _didn't_ immediately begin exchanging insults and throwing punches, she'd faint dead away. She'd learned from experience that it was better to just let them have at it for a while before trying to break them up.

It seemed Ginta and Hakkaku agreed with her. The two wolf youkai were taking the opportunity as a much-needed break to catch their breath. Both of them were collapsed against a large rock, still panting from the challenge of keeping up with Kouga. Kagome made a concentrated effort to ignore the shouts of "dog-crap" and "wolf bastard" and other, less delicate invectives, instead turning to Kouga's subordinates with a smile. "Would you two like something to drink?"

The answer was enthusiastic and immediate, as both nodded vigorously.

Kagome unzipped her backpack, secured to the rack on her bicycle, and fished around inside until she found two bottles of juice. She held them out, looking apologetic. "It's kind of warm. Sorry." Ginta and Hakkaku shook their heads in unison as they took the proffered bottles.

"That doesn't matter, nee-san."

"Thank you, Kagome-nee-san!"

Both took long drinks, looking extremely grateful for the refreshment. After he finished taking a swig, Hakkaku poked curiously at the tire of Kagome's bicycle and looked up. "What exactly is this thing, nee-san?"

Ginta nodded. "Yeah, sometimes we see you pushing it along by those handles. It's some kind of cart, right?"

"Oh? It's my bike." She thought for a moment, trying to think of how best to explain. "I ride it on long trips, so I can go faster and keep up with Inuyasha and Kirara. It's easier to ride than walk." She swung a leg over and slipped her feet onto the pedals, riding around in a circle to demonstrate. "This way I don't get tired so quickly."

Hakkaku looked to Ginta and his friend returned the look. Both then glanced at their leader, then back to Kagome. It seemed they'd had the same thought.

"Say, nee-san--" Ginta began.

Hakkaku interrupted, finishing: "--do you know where we could get some 'bikes,' too?"


	11. Leave Taking

A drabble for the LJ community IYfic Challenge. The theme was "Home."

**Title**: Leave-Taking  
**Rating**: K+**  
Genre**: drama/farewell**  
Pairing**: n/a**  
Word Count**: 287**  
Summary**: The time has come to journey home. He has tarried here for far too long. 

He knows that the time has finally come now and he feels relief more than anything else. He has tarried here for far too long already.

"Aneue--"

"No." Sango's voice is ragged and the tears stream from her eyes, running in glistening tracks over blood and battle-grime. "_Nonononono_..." She already knows what he will say. He can tell by the numbness in her voice that she even already accepts it, though she won't realize that herself until much later.

Once, she was home.

Once, she was hope, but that time has passed. His hands are too stained now. He is too stained. He only wants peace. Purification. An ending.

"Aneue," he repeats and he takes her stiff hands in his and gives the fingers a small squeeze. "You know I have to. You know why."

And she still says _nonono_, but even as the words spill out, she nods once: a jerky motion, as her eyes squeeze shut tightly and she pulls him into a hug that seems almost enough to make this place feel right again.

Almost.

He pulls away and she releases him, arms dropping to her sides like dead weight, and he steps back to the other who waits with arms outstretched.

Kikyou wraps him in an embrace--musing that not so long ago she had expected to make this journey with a very different boy in her arms--and gently but deftly plucks the shard from his back. Kagome's hands shake as she receives it, where it joins the rest of the jewel in her cupped palms.

Kohaku grows slack and Kikyou supports him, clutching his body tight to hers as she opens the way to hell.

Together, they travel home.


	12. The Two Timer

A drabble for the LJ community IYfic Contest. The theme was "Betrayal."

**Title:** The Two-Timer  
**Rating:** K+**  
Genre:** humor**  
Pairing:** that would be telling...**  
Word Count:** 200**  
Summary:** It happened in a moment of weakness. 

"Please forgive me." Inuyasha's voice was soft and low, his words heavy with guilt. "It's just...you weren't there and she _was_--I was tempted. I gave in. I used her; I admit it. But--it was just a moment of weakness!" He punched the ground in frustration. "Dammit, it didn't _mean_ anything."

He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself after his outburst, pausing a moment before continuing in a soothing voice. "I was thinking about you the whole time." Slowly, as if afraid he'd be rebuked, he reached out and gently touched the one to whom he apologized. "I promise you, it'll never happen again. Never."

From his vantage point behind a leafy clump of bushes, Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "He seems truly repentant," he whispered. Sango nodded in silent agreement.

"In fact," Shippou said with an amazed tone of voice, "I don't think I've ever seen him so sincere."

Kagome blinked. "Well, _I_ think he's nuts."

Oblivious to his hidden audience, Inuyasha continued his penitence, now wrapping his arms around the object of his attention, pulling it close to his chest. "I'll never betray you again," he crooned. "I swear, Tessaiga, you're the only sword for me."


	13. Sleepless Nights

A drabble for the LJ community IYfic Contest. The theme was "Pet Peeves."

**Title:** Sleepless Nights  
**Rating:** K**  
Genre:** general**  
Word Count:** 235**  
Summary:** Being a cute little kitsune has some unusual drawbacks. 

Shippou woke abruptly, struggling to breathe. It took only a moment for him to realize what was going on. He groaned.

_Not again._

He hadn't minded at first. It had even been somewhat comforting, snug and warm, secure in the crook of Kagome's arm when she occasionally pulled him close in her sleep, as if he were a child's doll. Back then, it hadn't happened very often. Lately, though, he'd learned to dread it.

The kitsune wriggled, trying to escape his suffocating prison without waking Kagome. She was squeezing him _much_ too tightly. Her hair hung around him and tickled his nose. Besides, this close to the fire, it was too warm for comfort inside her sleeping bag, even if other circumstances had been ideal.

The girl murmured in her sleep and Shippou froze. She shifted slightly and he sighed as she rolled onto the edge of his tail, pinning him down. This was really the last straw. Tomorrow night, he would...

(space)

Shippou gave the nest of leaves he'd gathered an appraising look and smiled proudly. It would make a fine bed.

He was just about to settle in for the night when he was scooped up from behind. "Shippou-chan," Kagome said, "you've been looking tired lately. I think you'd better sleep on my pillow tonight. You'll be more comfortable there, after all." She beamed at him.

Shippou could only whimper softly in reply.


	14. The Date

A drabble for the Yahoo group Inuyasha Issekiwa. The theme was "Anniversary."

**Title:** The Date  
**Rating:** K**  
Genre:** general**  
Word Count:** 200**  
Summary: **Is it that time already? 

A strong scent of cologne preceded him into the room. "How do I look?"

Souta looked up from his schoolwork and blinked. Grandpa was wearing a suit. Not only that, but his hair was damp and slicked back against his skull, his mustache carefully trimmed. Oh. Was it that time already?

"Here." Mama gestured Grandpa nearer. Smiling fondly, she leaned forward to tuck a red chrysanthemum through his buttonhole, nodding at the result. "Very handsome," she said, smoothing down his lapel.

"Then I'll be going. Wouldn't want to be late." He nodded to Mama and to Souta, then proceeded to the door and slipped on his shoes.

Through the window, Souta saw Grandpa cross the yard and take a seat beneath the Goshinboku. It didn't make much sense to him that Grandpa should get all dressed up just to sit on a bench, but he'd done it every year for almost as long as Souta could remember. Propping his chin on his hand, Souta gave a small sigh.

"Mama," he began, "I really don't remember Grandma at all."

Mama wrapped her arm around his shoulder and gave him a little hug. "That's all right, dear. Grandpa remembers her for you."


	15. Know Thy Father

A drabble for the Yahoo group Inuyasha Issekiwa. The theme was "Father."

**Title:** Know Thy Father  
**Genre:** memory/general**  
Rating:** K+**  
Word Count:** 200  
**Summary:** Almost a stranger, yet his mark is indelible.

Inuyasha has three memories of his father.

He remembers a tall man who bends down and speaks to him in a low voice, while guiding his tiny hand to the hilt of a sword.

He remembers silver hair flashing in the moonlight while he and Mother wave goodbye.

These first two are so faint he isn't sure they are real. They might be lingering scraps of dreams or impressions of stories that got mixed up with the truth.

The last is more vivid. There is something horrible happening all around him. Fire and screams. A battle. Mother is frightened.

Then he sees something much more terrifying descending from the sky, tearing across the marauding army, leaving destruction in its wake. Death personified in the form of an enormous white dog. The sight makes him cry out and bury his face in Mother's robes.

"Inuyasha," she says, her voice strained, "don't be afraid. We are safe now. Your father has come." Slowly, he raises his head from her sleeve. He watches with wide eyes as his sire lays waste to the enemy.

This great and terrible beast. _His father_.

And, for the first time, Inuyasha understands why the others shun him


	16. The Difference

A request ficlet for Ariyana.  
**  
Title:** The Difference  
**Rating:** K+**  
Genre:** introspective/drama**  
Word Count:** 443**  
Notes:** Kagome + Kikyou interaction, for Ariyana. 

People had often said they looked alike, but Kagome could never quite understand how anyone could mistake her for Kikyou.

Not just physically (_though_, Kagome thought with a twinge, _Kikyou is prettier than me, too_), but in the way they acted, the way they held themselves. Kikyou was just so collected and bore herself in a way that was much more, well, grown-up. She also had greater control over her spiritual powers, making Kagome felt like an amateur in comparison.

Now, standing face-to-face in the aftermath of a small battle, Kagome felt these impressions welling up again. If Kikyou hadn't happened along when she did, Kagome, on her own, may have been overwhelmed by the group of attacking youkai.

The two regarded one another for a moment without speaking, the only sound Kagome's quick breathing and the beating of her heart, so loud to her ears she felt sure Kikyou must hear it as well. Kagome bit her lip. After all, she supposed Kikyou didn't have a heartbeat--did she? And how must that be? Her insecurities temporarily forgotten, Kagome allowed herself a moment to consider the lot of the undead miko.

Kikyou gave her an inscrutable look. "You've gotten quite good with the bow," she said, inclining her head slightly.

"Oh?" Kagome not expecting the compliment, took a moment to recover. "Thank you. I've, um, gotten a lot of practice lately. Practical practice." She gave Kikyou the best smile she could, though she thought it probably looked a bit unnatural nonetheless. "I'll never be as good as you, though..." She trailed off, stifling a wince as the double meaning of those words came back to her. "Anyway, Inuyasha and the others do most of the fighting, usually. I'm more like...backup." _Stop talking, Kagome. Just. Stop. Talking._

Kikyou was still regarding her silently. Just when the quiet was becoming unbearable, she spoke, her voice soft. "I think you are more important that you realize." She hesitated and, for just a moment, Kagome thought Kikyou looked as young and uncertain as she herself felt. "I hope, one day, you come to understand that much." A pained look flashed over Kikyou's face, gone so quickly Kagome wasn't certain she didn't imagine it.

Then Kikyou turned away, striding over the bodies of slain youkai, disappearing as suddenly as she had come.

Kagome paused for a little while to listen to the beating of her heart. Then, feeling oddly calm, yet touched with a nameless sorrow, she began back in the direction of the campsite. Her friends would be waiting for her.

In the growing darkness, she cast one last look over her shoulder, but Kikyou had vanished completely.


	17. Now That's Dedication

A drabble for the LJ community IYfic Challenge. The theme was "Loyalty."

**Title:** Now That's Dedication  
**Rating:** K**  
Genre:** general/truth-stretching**  
Pairing:** n/a**  
Word Count:** 150**  
Summary:** Myouga needs more love, dammit. 

"Ow!" Miroku swatted at his neck, narrowly missing the diminutive flea youkai, who hopped safely onto a low-hanging tree branch. "Hmm. So you've come back again, eh?"

"Of course." Myouga looked as indignant as it was possible for a flea to look. "I was Inu no Taishou's most trusted adviser--" Here Shippou made a sound as if he were choking. Myouga narrowed his eyes, continuing, "--and now, Inuyasha-sama's most loyal retainer."

"Umm," Kagome said hesitantly, "aren't you his _only_ retainer?"

Myouga chose to ignore this, placing one hand on his chest, which he puffed out with pride. "I swore to his father that I would keep watch over Inuyasha-sama, and so I always have." He gave a courtly bow.

As one, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou blinked incredulously.

Myouga's gallant pose wilted a bit and he turned, giving a small cough. "Well. From a safe distance, of course."


	18. Maybe He's Born With It

A request ficlet for TailFluffGirl.

**Title:** Maybe He's Born With It...  
**Rating:** K+**  
Genre: **general/humor**  
Word Count:** 127**  
Notes:** Menoumaru & Ruri/Hari; makeup, for TailFluffGirl

"What do you think of this color for me?" Hari carefully swiped a fingertip coated with glossy red pigment over her lips and puckered coquettishly.

"Mm. I think that color might look better on me," Ruri mused, pressing a finger to her chin.

"Let's find out." Hari laughed, drawing the other woman near for a long kiss.

Waiting impatiently for them to break apart, Menoumaru rolled his eyes, finally clapping his hands sharply for attention. "Ladies, _focus._ Let's stick to the task at hand. Namely, _me_. I want to make a splash with these foreign youkai. So tell me, honestly..." He gave his head an elegant tilt, lowering his eyelids just enough so the makeup there was tantalizingly visible. "Which looks better, the pearlescent or the glitter?"


	19. At Long Last

A drabble for the LJ community IYfic Contest. The theme was "Calling His Bluff."

**Title:** At Long Last  
**Rating:** K+**  
Genre: **crack**  
Word Count:** 250**  
Summary:** The moment he's waited so long for has finally arrived. 

Miroku was surprised to see Sango at first. She'd said earlier that it would take her most of the day to gather the ingredients needed to replenish her poison powder. Still, she was here now, and they were alone. It was best not to let such a golden opportunity go to waste...

He stood, smiling a greeting. "You finished early, Sango?" She nodded quickly. Sidling up beside her, he feigned interest in something across the way, while his hand snaked around behind and made a grab for paradise. She anticipated him, however, and deftly sidestepped, avoiding his hand altogether. Miroku closed his eyes, waiting for the slap that was sure to come.

Imagine his shock when, instead of the sting of her palm, he felt her fingers touch softly on his cheeks, angling him toward her. Miroku didn't dare to open his eyes, sure this dream would evaporate if he did. He felt soft lips brush up against his and he lost himself to the kiss.

He was breathless when they parted. For a moment Miroku could only look at her, her eyes shining with tears of joy. He brought his hand up to gently stroke her hair and she gave a tiny, perfect sigh and leaned into the touch. "Sango," he said, his heart bursting with emotion, "you have no idea how much I've longed for that."

"Oh," came the enthusiastic reply, in a voice that was not Sango's, but was familiar nonetheless. "So have I, Miroku no danna!"


	20. Carry the Choice

A drabble for the LJ community IYfic Contest. The theme was "Goodbye."

**Title:** Carry the Choice  
**Rating:** K**  
Genre:** general/drama**  
Pairing:** n/a**  
Word Count:** 323**  
Summary:** "It's not your fault, Kagome-chan. After all, you missed so much school with your illnesses." 

Eri worried at her lower lip, her attention focused on the sheet of white paper hung on the announcement board--or, more specifically, the lack of a certain name on it. Ayumi brushed past her, reaching an arm around Kagome's shoulders and squeezing her in a gentle hug. "It's not your fault, Kagome-chan," Yuka said in a comforting voice. "After all, you missed so much school with your illnesses and...operations." Her eyes flicked involuntarily down to the long, jagged scar on her friend's leg, still pink and healing.

The press of bodies around them surged forward relentlessly and the girls were displaced, pushed to the edge of the crowd like flotsam upon the waves.

Yuka was already searching through her belongings for a tissue to offer Kagome. Eri, without the pass list to hold her attention, focused on her nails instead. "It's not fair," Ayumi sighed. "We've been in the same class together since elementary school."

"Don't worry." Kagome sounded remarkably calm. As one, her friends looked at her face. She didn't look about to cry. She was actually smiling, and not a wan, brave-in-the-face-of-adversity sort of smile.

"Kagome-chan?" Ayumi looked far more miserable than Kagome.

Kagome shook her head in reply. "Don't worry," she repeated. "We'll always be friends, no matter what happens."

"But–"

"Besides," she continued, "I'll work hard over vacation and catch up on my studies."

Eri looked uncertain. "Do you really think you can?"

Kagome paused, looking just a bit wistful, and finally nodded. "I'm not ready to say goodbye to this part of my life. It's time for me to be _here_ now." Ignoring the confused looks her three friends exchanged, she went on. "Anyway, after the year I've just had, this will be a piece of cake." Kagome's smile returned, and if her friends noticed the tears beginning to show in her eyes, they were kind enough not to mention them.


	21. Sacrifices

A drabble for the LJ community IYfic Contest. The theme was "Wardrobe."

**Title:** Sacrifices  
**Rating:** K**  
Genre:** general/backstory  
**Pairing:** implied Izayoi/Inu no Taishou**  
Word Count:** 250**  
Summary:** The fairy tale is over. 

The merchant's eyes narrowed to a squint as he moved his attention from the beautiful silk kimono back to her. She stood still as a statue, meeting his scrutinizing gaze. She knew he was taking in the plain, worn clothing she wore, sizing her up. She had a story prepared to explain why she had such finery in her possession, but didn't know if he would believe it. Silently she prayed the merchant's greed would be strong enough that he wouldn't question the source of the windfall.

"I can give you forty momme for them," he said finally, with a sour look and a tone that indicated he felt he was practically being robbed at knife-point.

Her face fell. "So little? But I..." She trailed off as she saw his eyes harden. She quickly bowed, afraid if she pressed the matter further that he would refuse to buy them at all. "Thank you." The merchant gave a scoffing snort and turned his back to her, carrying the kimono with almost reverent care.

She felt numb as she walked through the biting wind toward home. She'd lost the last memento of her fallen love, and for what? A handful of coins that would barely see them through the winter.

Tears began to well up in her eyes and she wiped them angrily with the heel of her hand. She _must_ be strong, for her child. She'd done it for his sake, after all. She must not let Inuyasha see her cry.


	22. Sent Packing

A drabble for the LJ community IY Issekiwa. The theme was "Pack."

**Title:** Sent Packing  
**Rating:** K**  
Genre:** general/slice-o-life**  
Pairing:** n/a**  
Word Count:** 189**  
Summary:** Seems like there's never enough room. 

Souta eyed Kagome's bed doubtfully. "I dunno, neechan. I don't think it all will fit."

"No?" Kagome tapped a finger against her chin, looking down at the supplies she'd carefully laid out on her comforter. "Well...maybe not."

She sat on a corner of the mattress, pulling her yellow backpack onto her knees. "The first aid kit is a must," she said, stowing it in the bag. "Three changes of socks and underwear. An extra set of clothes--just in case." An old uniform followed the socks and undergarments into the bag. "Let's see...snacks, instant noodles, candy for Shippou–"

"Do you_ really _need that? Couldn't Inu-no-niichan hunt down a deer or something?

Kagome shook her head absently and continued, packing each item as she called it off on her verbal checklist. Finally she stuffed a small bottle of shampoo into the already bulging backpack and groaned.

"Told you," Souta said cheerfully.

She sighed, giving the pile of books that remained a dubious look. "I think I can fit one of them. Maybe."

"Better take the algebra book, then," Souta offered. "Your teacher said there's a test next week."


End file.
